


Love Without Exception

by Isilzha



Series: Writing Challenge Works [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood Magic (Dragon Age), Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid!Inquisitor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lucia’s Papa is a good dad, M/M, Pride, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilzha/pseuds/Isilzha
Summary: Entry for the Haven for AO3 Writers June Challenge; I chose Pride Month as my theme (in case you didn’t get that from the tags haha)This is the first fic I’ve written with a new Inquisitor: 15 year old Lucia so let me know if you like her and would like more with her. :)
Series: Writing Challenge Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: AO3 Haven Facebook June 2020 Challenge: Pride Fathers Day Summer ALS and PTSD Awareness





	Love Without Exception

I stood in front of Dorian’s icy window in the library, hugging myself for comfort.

“Why the sad face, pumpkin?”

I looked up to find my father at the top of the stairs.  _ He always knows exactly how I’m feeling, even if I don’t yet.  _ I walked toward him, hesitantly opening my arms in invitation.

He pulled me in for a hug, rubbed my back, and whispered, “You don’t have to tell me what’s going on if you don’t want to, but I’m here if you need to talk.” Sniffing, I nodded silently against his chest.  _ He’s so tall, it makes me feel like I’m 5 years old again. _

“One of my friends just told me a terribly sad story and I don’t know what I can do to help or if anything I do will help anyway.” Papa pulled away, took my hand, and led me to my chambers, never saying a word despite my asking where we were going or why.

Once we made it to my room, he closed the door and finally spoke. “I figured we should be away from prying ears, if we were going to talk about what is clearly a personal issue for your friend.”

A small smile spread across my face. “Thanks, Papa.” I sat on the soft rug covering my floor and leaned against the foot of my bed, pulling the stuffed toy from its spot on the covers. I felt a bit silly for wanting comfort from a stuffed toy at 15 years old, but the soft, squishy nug plush has always been a source of comfort for me since I got it as a toddler.

Pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging Bunny to my chest--I was 3 when I named him, what else did you expect?--I took a deep breath and looked at my father, who had seated himself on the small couch against the railing. He smiled softly and waited for me to talk.

“I was talking with Dorian,” I said, as if that would explain my reaction.

Confused, my father answered, “He’s a good man and a good friend to you, something I am grateful for, but what were you two talking about that made you so sad?”

Taking a quick breath in, I tried to steady my heart. “Dorian’s gay.”

It seemed impossible, but my father appeared to become even more confused. “And?”

In my mind I laughed for a moment at my dear father’s innocence. “And his parents, well his father mainly, don’t approve. They even tried to use …” I choked for a moment, unable to get the words out. “They tried to use blood magic to change him, to change his attractions. They didn’t care that it might leave him a mindless husk, they just wanted a son who was only interested in girls.”

All of a sudden, the look of confusion on his face turned to an ever-changing mix of anger, sadness, and disgust. After a few moments, he sighed, saying, “Well, I understand the sad face earlier, pumpkin.”

Wiping the tears that had silently slid down my cheeks, I tried to speak. “I, I just, I, I just CAN’T imagine what kind of parent would do something like that, what kind of person Papa! I, I know that I’m lucky to have you and that I’m lucky you accepted me when I told you I like girls as well as boys. I know I should be grateful but instead all I can think is how I shouldn’t be considered lucky because parents like you should be what’s normal.

“You are what parents of people like Dorian and me should be like, Papa: you’re kind, you’re supportive, you ask questions when you’re curious, and you’re never angry or upset with my answers. You make me believe I can have a happy, normal life where no one questions or makes fun of me, but every time I hear a story like Dorian’s, I start to lose faith in that possibility. How can I believe in the possibility of a good life as the daughter of a blacksmith when the son of a literal, freaking Magister has to actually flee his home nation to not live in fear of what his parents will do to him?!”

The sobs wracking my small body would not stop and Bunny was almost completely soaked with tears.

I don’t know when Papa moved from the couch to beside me, but as I cried I felt his arms come around me to pull me to him. Holding me, he gently rubbed my back and let me cry as long as I needed to.

After what felt like a lifetime, I sat up, placed the nug plush gently to the side and wrapped my arms around my father’s shoulders, whispering, “Thank you for listening, Papa.”

He tightened his hug around me and whispered back, “Anything for my baby girl.”

Sitting back on my heels, I stuck my tongue out at him. “I’m not a baby anymore, Papa, I’m the Inquisitor. I’m a grownup now.”

Sticking his tongue out back at me, he answered, “Inquisitor or not, you’ll always be my baby girl.” Looking a bit more serious, he added, “Whether you want to be a blacksmith, a farmer, an Inquisitor, a minstrel, or whatever else you can think of; whether you are gay, straight, bisexual, or whatever else you decide is who you are; no matter what you do, you will always be my child and I will always love you without exception.

“When you have children of your own, you’ll understand but for now just take my word for it; as a parent, you never stop wanting to do right by your children and you never stop loving them with all that you are.

“Your mother and I named you Lucia because you are the light of our lives and because we believed you could light the way to a better future for all of us. If your mother were here, she would be so proud of you, of the incredible young woman you’ve become, and I know she’d say being Inquisitor is your way of living up to your name.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except for Lucia and her Papa, as they are my OCs. If you feel I’ve misrepresented in any way, please let me know! I’m demi-bisexual so that’s what I have experience in 😅  
> I hope you’re all having a wonderful Pride Month! If you want to read more with Lucia (and her Papa of course) leave a comment with a situation, prompt, or just a “I like her, write more please.” 😉❤️


End file.
